Encamados
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora y Yamato son la pareja perfecta, pero... ¿Conseguirán sobrevivir un día entero sin salir de una estrecha cama?, ¿su relación se resentirá o se afianzará? El día más provechoso en la vida del... ¡SORATO!


_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… a quien corresponda: compartir es vivir…**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>ENCAMADOS<strong>

.**  
><strong>

7:00 a.m.

.

Una canción de The Teenage Wolves se puso de acuerdo con los primeros rayos del alba para despertar a la muchacha. Le costó reaccionar, pero en seguida paró la música echando mano al móvil, y se cubrió el rostro con el brazo tratando de volver un poco a la oscuridad. No contaba con que sus movimientos también despertasen a la persona que tenía a su lado, normal, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a compartir su estrecha cama con nadie.

Sonrió de manera automática al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeando su desnuda piel y su cabeza chocando contra la suya, a la vez que escuchaba un fuerte suspiro y un somnoliento susurro.

-¿Para que has puesto la alarma?

-Para levantarme.- respondió ella, acomodándose más entre sus brazos.

-¿Para qué quieres levantarte?

-Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

A penas logró pronunciar, cuando ya se estaba sumergiendo de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, acompañada de su novio, que no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarlo tan pronto.

.

8:23 a.m

.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente despejada, estiró el brazo para alcanzar su móvil y se maldijo al ver la hora que era.

-¡Oh no!, que tarde, hace más de una hora que me quería haber levantado.- dijo, mientras trataba de librarse de ese cuerpo que permanecía pegado al suyo.- venga quita.

Debido a los zarandeos, el rubio abrió los ojos. Le costó darse cuenta donde se encontraba, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en esa habitación, de hecho era la primera vez que compartía esa cama con su novia durante una noche entera. Observó todo su alrededor confundido, para finalmente pegar un par de bostezos y estirar los brazos para atrás.

-No duermo así de bien en mi habitación.- comentó con una sonrisa, mientras jugueteaba con esos cabellos rojizos que caían sobre la espalda de la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

Ella se revolvió un poco y la sonrisa del hombre se amplió al ver su rostro y su cálida mano apoyada en su pecho.

-No seas tonto Yama y levántate.

Sin embargo lo que ella no se esperaba era que la mayor preocupación de su novio en estos momentos fuese quitarle esa sábana con la que se cubría su desnudez.

-¿Qué haces?.- trató de detenerle.

-Quiero verte de par de mañana.- sonrió con provocación incorporándose un poco.

-Para.- se sonrojó ella, tirándose un poco para atrás. Gran error, porque cayó sobre la cama con el chico encima.- Yama, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿El qué?.- preguntó con chulería, deslizando sus dedos por el interior de esa dichosa sábana.- estamos de vacaciones de primavera y lo mejor, tus padres están de vacaciones también, ¿qué te crees?, ¿qué ellos no estarán haciendo estas cosas?

El rostro de Sora reflejó disgusto, esa información era más de la que necesitaba saber, pero de todas formas no dejaría que ese hombre la llevase a su terreno y le hiciese perder estas valiosas horas de su vida. Bueno, era una forma de hablar, porque Yamato solía aprovechar muy bien cada minuto que le concedía Sora.

-Por eso mismo.- logró apartarse a un lado, dejando a Ishida con la cabeza incrustada en el colchón desesperado.- no puedo estarme en la cama hasta las tantas, tengo que hacer la compra, limpiar la casa, hacer la comida, he quedado también con las chicas de tenis y…

-Nos pedimos una pizza, limpiamos la casa el último día antes de que vengan tus padres y a las chicas las puedes ver cualquier otro día, les dices que estás con tu novio y que se mueran de envidia.- dio sus soluciones el rubio, sujetando nuevamente a la chica de las manos para que no se fuese muy lejos.

Sora negó ante las proposiciones de su chico, ya deslizándose al borde de la cama, a punto estaba de que sus pies tocasen el suelo cuando, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, Ishida la arrastro hacia él.

-¿No has escuchado?, no quiero que te vayas, ni quiero que hagas nada en este día, solo que te ocupes de mí y que me dejes que yo me ocupe de ti.- habló con contundencia el portador de la amistad, volviendo a pasar un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo de su novia, mientras sus labios se acercaban a su boca.

La chica se estremeció por el contacto de la fina y suave piel de Yamato con la suya, y por su aliento acariciando sus labios. Realmente era un plan muy apetecible, pero en el mundo real no era demasiado viable, no sí tenías responsabilidades.

-Yamato, créeme que me encantaría, pero…- intentó decir, mientras con gran fuerza de voluntad detenía a su chico del pecho.

-¿Pero qué?.- cuestionó Ishida con diversión.- míranos, estamos de vacaciones, no tenemos ningún compromiso de verdad, podemos hacer lo que queramos.- Sora se temió lo peor al ver la mirada de Ishida, la conocía demasiado bien, era su mirada de niño ilusionado que ponía cuando pensaba que había tenido una genial idea.- Sora, acabo de tener una genial idea…

-Ya estamos…

Sentándose sobre sus rodillas, tomó de las manos a su amante.

-Quedémonos todo el día en la cama.

La mujer estalló a carcajadas, esperando que Yamato la siguiese, ya que eso solo podía ser una broma, se apuró al darse cuenta de que el rubio continuaba con su mirada intacta y sus sonrisa se agrandaba por momentos.

-¿Qué lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí, en serio, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y es una oportunidad única, ¿alguna vez volveremos a tener una casa para nosotros solos sin tener ninguna responsabilidad?, no, es ahora o nunca.

Lo decía tan convencido que a Sora le asustó más que nada porque no entendía donde estaba lo genial y maravilloso en malgastar un día de su vida vegetando en una estrecha cama en su habitación.

-Yamato es una locura, además, no tiene lógica malgastar un día de esta manera tan absurda.- habló la muchacha, volviéndose a deslizar hasta el borde.

Entonces dejó de sentir los brazos de Yamato por su cuerpo y solo pudo escuchar un triste susurro.

-Pasar un día solo conmigo te parece tirarlo a la basura. De acuerdo.

Cabizbajo, el muchacho también se deslizó al borde, sin querer tener ningún tipo de contacto visual con la pelirroja a la que obviamente esas palabras tan tristes le habían destrozado. En verdad Yamato lo había dicho con toda su ilusión, de verdad él deseaba pasar un día alejado del mundo, sin preocuparse de nada, estando exclusivamente con ella en esa cama, ¿y ella?, ¿no deseaba compartir algo así con Yamato? Se sintió terriblemente mal, para Yamato siempre era su prioridad, un día solo con ella no era un día malgastado sino un regalo, sin embargo ella siempre tenía un millón de cosas que hacer antes de pasar un tiempo con su novio.

En ese momento tomó una decisión que reflejó con el hecho de que recogió sus pies antes de que tocasen el suelo, tirando rápidamente a Yamato para atrás, antes de que él también abandonase esa cama y no pudiesen hacer esta locura.

El rubio quedó desconcertado con la acción de Takenouchi, más por tenerla sobre su cuerpo y por ver esa sonrisa traviesa con la que le obsequiaba.

-Si tocas el suelo pierdes.

Al segundo comprendió su palabras y se contagió de la sonrisa de su chica, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y besándola con cariño, inaugurando de esa forma el día en que Sora y Yamato no abandonarían esa cama, estarían por 24 horas encamados.

.

9:16 a.m.

.

-¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó Ishida, observando con diversión como Takenouchi estiraba la mano al máximo.- no vas a llegar.

-Yamato Ishida, una cosa es que vaya a pasar todo el día en la cama y otra muy distinta que lo vaya a pasar desnuda.- advirtió, cogiendo ahora la raqueta que estaba apoyada al lado de la cama, para así conseguir abrir ese dichoso cajón.

-Que más da, si dentro de una hora vamos a volver a hacer el amor y te la voy a volver a tirar por cualquier lado.

Ella le echó una mirada de reproche, mientras con la otra mano palpaba un poco bajo la cama, sacando algo, unos boxers.

-Póntelos, no vas a estar todo el día desnudo en mi cama.

Ishida los miró con fastidio.

-¡Coartan mi libertad!.- exclamó, justo antes de que Sora se los tirase de muy malas formas.

-Póntelos.- ya no lo pidió, lo ordenó, y por no enfurecerla, Ishida accedió, mientras los esfuerzos de Takenouchi por fin daban sus frutos y había conseguido abrir el cajón.- ¡lo tengo!.- gritó con felicidad, sacando en equilibrio esas braguitas, que al verlas Ishida tuvo que contener las carcajadas. Estaba claro que el cajón más próximo a su cama era el que contenía sus bragas de anciana, era lo más antierótico que había visto en su vida.

La chica le dio una patada muerta de vergüenza, mientras se preguntaba a sí misma por qué demonios no se había deshecho de esas bragas aún. La respuesta era sencilla, si tiraba una, al día siguiente su madre le compraría media docena.

Ya con un poco de ropa, Sora enfocó su siguiente objetivo, su camisetita de Hello Kitty con la que solía dormir y que Yamato había arrojado en uno de sus arranques de pasión a la lámpara del dormitorio.

El rubio sonrió con regocijo, adquiriendo una cómoda posición al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Sora y al verla ponerse en pie sobre la cama. Esto iba a ser un espectáculo muy divertido, más porque todavía no tenía nada de ropa en la parte de arriba e iba a tener que saltar mucho para conseguir esa camisetita.

De un tirón, que casi tira a Ishida de la cama, la mujer se apoderó de toda la sábana para cubrirse por completo y no darle esa suculenta visión a su pervertido novio y Yamato refunfuñó:

-Sora acabo de lamértelas, que más te da que te las vea.

Toda la sangre que circulaba en esos momentos por el cuerpo de la tenista se concentró en su cara, haciendo esfuerzos para no matar a su novio por esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar. Porque según Sora una cosa era el acto en sí y otra muy distinta pasearse desnuda por sus narices cuando no venía a cuento. Para eso, esa chica seguía siento muy vergonzosa y pudorosa.

-Si no vas a ayudarme, mejor te callas.- dijo Sora con enfado, volviendo a apoderarse de su raqueta.

Se estiró, pero fue inútil, le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para llegar hasta allá, saltó un par de veces, pero lo único de lo que estuvo más cerca fue de estamparse contra el suelo, hasta que por fin, Yamato se levantó a su lado.

-Dame.- le quitó la raqueta.

Se estiró y como pensaba Sora hizo el ridículo, ya que aunque su brazo fuese un poco más largo que el suyo, no era el hombre de goma y no podía extenderlo tanto como para llegar. Sintiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo y confirmado con las risas contenidas de su novia, Yamato cambió de táctica y en un acto completamente improvisto arrojó como un energúmeno la raqueta contra la lámpara.

Sora pegó un gritó asustada, como para no, su preciosa lámpara estaba hecha añicos, sin embargo Yamato sonreía con triunfalismo, porque la camiseta había caído al suelo. Al mirar a su novia, supo que había metido la pata.

-¿Eres completamente idiota?

-Pero…

-Mañana mismo ya estás comprando otra lámpara igual.- dijo Sora con enfado, mientras se sentaba apoyada contra la pared, observando ese estropicio.

Ishida resopló abatido, en verdad no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando hizo esa acción, solo en que no quería hacer el ridículo delante de su novia, y que quería lograr hacer todo lo que ella no podía. Claro que Sora tenía razón, con esa acción ahora había quedado como un auténtico idiota.

Y lo peor era que la camiseta había caído muy lejos de la cama.

.

10:02 a.m.

.

Llevaban más de media hora sin cruzar palabra, con Sora cubierta con la camisa de Yamato, que tras romper a raquetazos parte de la habitación intentado conseguir la de ella, se dieron cuenta de que esta estaba mucho más accesible en la cabecera de la cama y con Yamato sentado a su lado, abatido, mirándola de vez en cuando de reojo, para ver si seguía queriéndolo matar o ya lo volvía a adorar.

-Lo siento de verdad, solo quería ayudarte y que vieses que no soy un inútil, que puedes contar conmigo y…- calló sus excusas baratas al ver el dedo firme de su novia. Una palabra más y lo estamparía contra el suelo.- lo siento, perdóname, pero por favor, no quiero pasar este día así.

Aparentemente las súplicas de Ishida no llegaron a oído de nadie, debido a que en ese momento las chica estaba revolviendo algo por la estantería que tenía al lado de su cama. Yamato se asomó.

-¿Qué haces?

Le sorprendió ver que con una sonrisa, Sora le ofrecía una chocolatina, ¿acaso ya le había perdonado? Bueno, supuso que era típico de Sora, no dejaría que este error estropease este día inolvidable en el que una de dos: o se daría cuenta de que no aguantaba a su novio y rompería para siempre con él, o su amor saldría reforzado completamente segura de que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. De momento, con esta acción, daba la victoria a la segunda opción.

-Gracias Sora.- se emocionó Ishida, tomando un trozo.- ¿Cómo es que tienes chocolatinas en tu habitación?

-A Piyomon le gusta comer por la noche… eh, bueno y a mí.- confesó con nerviosismo.

Seguidamente se orilló todo lo posible y estirando la pierna, logró enganchar su bolsa de deporte y traerla a su nuevo hogar en la próximas horas. De ahí sacó una bebida isotónica.

-Tendríamos que haber traído provisiones.- comentó Yamato, sintiendo el rugir de sus tripas.

-Y hay otro problema.- apuntó Sora con grandes esfuerzos.- tengo que ir al baño urgentemente.

Ishida quedó pensativo, hizo amago de ofrecerle la botella, pero la mirada mortal de Sora lo dijo todo. Ella no haría sus necesidades por botellas tiradas en su cuarto, entonces decidieron que tenían que elaborar algunas normas en este día de reclusión en su cama.

-De acuerdo, propongo que en total tengamos media hora en todo el día para ir al baño y siempre, tiene que permanecer uno sobre la cama.- sugirió el rubio.

-¿Media hora?.- indagó la portadora del amor con sospechas.- ¿ya no estás estreñido?

Yamato dio comienzo a una sesión de sus tartamudeos incoherentes, para que finalmente sacase el cronómetro de su chica y programase media hora.

-¿Estás de acuerdo o no?

-Por supuesto.- afirmó la mujer con seguridad. Le encantaban los retos y la competición, por eso vería este juego como uno de ellos.

-Bien, pues… intenta ser rápida… ¡tiempo!

Como si se tratase de la gincana del día de los deportes del instituto que por supuesto ganó, Sora ya corría a gran velocidad a la puerta de enfrente de su habitación, o lo que era lo mismo, al baño.

Ya se iban a cumplir diez minutos desde que vio alejarse el culito de su novia por esa puerta e Ishida no podía estar más cardiaco, ¡esto era ser rápida para ella!

No le dio tiempo a echar más maldiciones porque justo en ese momento, corriendo como una bala, la pelirroja se tiró sobre la cama.

-¿Qué tal?

El rostro serio del rubio lo decía todo.

-Sora has gastado casi diez minutos en una mísera meada, lo que significa que solo nos quedan 20 minutos para el resto del día, y yo sigo estreñido.- bufó, poniéndole el cronómetro en la cara.

Sora lo miró apenada.

-Lo siento Yami, pero es que no he podido evitar lavarme los dientes y asearme un poco, ya sabes que no soporto meterme sucia en la cama.- se disculpó mirándolo como un cachorrito desvalido. Acto seguido, le dio su neceser.- mira lo que te he traído, así tú también te podrás lavar los dientes.

El compañero de Gabumon cogió ese cepillo con desprecio.

-Sí claro, tú casi te das un baño de espuma y yo me tengo que lavar con un cepillo seco.

-He traído también agua.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora, enseñando dos botellas.

Y a pesar de que Ishida quisiese seguir mostrándose duro, no pudo hacerlo, esa chica le parecía demasiado adorable como para enfadarse por gastar casi todo el tiempo que disponían de ir al baño antes de las once de la mañana. Sin pensárselo más, se arrojó hacia ella, atrapándola bajo él.

-Que refrescante aliento a menta…- susurró con sensualidad, momentos antes de que su lengua se perdiese por esa pulcra boca.

.

11:35 a.m.

.

Nuevamente, sus cuerpos desnudos compartían el mismo sudor, pero como siempre no les importaba, para ellos era la mejor de las fragancias. Sora se abrazaba con fuerza al pecho de él, mientras Yamato jugueteaba con un relax absoluto con ese pelo que le volvía loco. Podía acostumbrarse muy fácil a esto. A vivir así, a dormir con ella, a hacerle el amor siempre que quisiera, a despertarse con el cosquilleo de su pelo y encontrarse como primera visión del día con su sonrisa.

-Te amo tanto, cariño.- musitó, abrazándola más contra él.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ella, como despertando de un letargo, y es que, hacer el amor con Yamato casi siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, era como si la sedasen.

-Que eres preciosa.- sonrió enternecido, por verle esos ojitos somnolientos, mientras le daba un beso en la nariz.

La chica sonrió encantada, separándose ya un poco de él, sino sería capaz de seguir en ese mullido colchón que era su novio todo el día, aunque nada más hacerlo se sintió un poco estúpida, debido a que en el día de hoy tampoco tenía ningún otro sitio donde ir. Pero entonces, un sonido la devolvió a tierra firme, alguien la llamaba a su celular.

Palpó por la mesilla y rápidamente lo encontró. Sus ojos casi echan andar del pánico que sintió al ver el nombre de la pantalla.

-¿Mamá?, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?.- soltó a todo correr con nerviosismo, era absurdo pensarlo, pero sentía que podían notar que estaba en la cama desnuda con Yamato, haciendo cosas que ellos jamás permitirían, no en su casa. Como para comentarles que desde que se habían ido Yamato se había quedado a dormir todos los días con ella.

-Hija, ¿dónde estás?, hace una hora que llevo llamando a casa.

Sora palideció, como para escucharlo. Y por si no estuviese suficientemente cardíaca, el gamberro de Yamato volvía a su obsesión de deshacerse de su sábana para verla desnuda.

-Eh… uh… estoy… en… la cama.- no supo mentir.- es que… estoy mala, tengo un resfriado de estos primaverales. No me he hecho ni levantar.- ahí, sí supo mentir mejor.

-¿Mala?, ¿cariño estás bien?, ¿quieres que volvamos a casa?

-¡No!.- exclamó Sora, escuchando lo mismo por parte de su padre, al otro lado del teléfono.- quiero decir, que no es grave, además Yamato me cuida.- conforme lo dijo se arrepintió, pero es que le había salido del alma al ver a Ishida metiéndose por debajo de su sábana.

-¿Yamato?, ¿esta ahí Yamato?.- cuestionó la madre con desconfianza.

-Eh… sí, me ha traído una sopa.- respondió Sora, mientras sacaba la cabeza de su chico de dentro de la sábana. Donde ya estaba nuevamente sobre su novia.

-¿Me lo pasas?

-Por supuesto.- accedió a todo correr la muchacha, dándole el teléfono a su novio, mientras le empujaba de encima de ella y aprovechaba que estuviese entretenido para vestirse.

-Señora Takenouchi, ¿qué tal?.- sacó sus dotes de yerno encantador.

-Hola Yamato-kun, ¿está Sora bien?, ya sabes como es y seguro que no me dice lo que en verdad tiene para no preocuparme y que tengamos que venirnos de nuestras vacaciones, ¿es solo un resfriado sin más o crees que deberíamos volver?

Era una escena surrealista para Yamato, la pobre Toshiko todo angustiada y él aguantándose la risa mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre trataba de esconder la ropa interior de su novia para que esta siguiese paseándose desnuda ante sus ojos.

-No se preocupe de verdad, es solo un resfriado, no es nada grave, un día entero en la cama y seguro que se le pasa, además yo no me voy a separar de ella.- comentó con diversión, al mismo tiempo que Sora se le tiraba a la espalda tratando de arrebatarle su prenda.

-¿De verdad?, si es así me quedo mucho más tranquila, ¿te quedarás a dormir?.- pidió la mujer y Yamato tuvo que separase el móvil de la boca para que no escuchase su contenida carcajada.

Una vez que sintió que podía controlarse, volvió a colocarse el teléfono en la oreja.

-Sí, no se preocupe, si usted se queda más tranquila, no hay problema.- fingió seriedad, momentos antes de pasarle el móvil nuevamente a su novia para que se despidiese.

Madre e hija hablaron unos segundos más y cuando la llamada se cortó, Sora no podía estar más alucinada.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?.- preguntó Ishida con superioridad, estirándose sobre la cama.

-Resultar tan convincente, encantador e inofensivo para que mi madre, ¡mi madre!, Toshiko Takenouchi te pida que te quedes a dormir con su hija no estando ellos en casa.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que tengo un don para las Takenouchi.

Sora rió, dándole un toque en la pierna.

-O supongo que mi madre se ha dado cuenta que nadie me cuida mejor que tú.

-También.

-Aunque mi padre te va a querer matar, es raro que haya permitido esto.- reflexionó la mujer desconcertada. Estaba claro que Haruhiko Takenouchi estaba demasiado ocupado y encantado pasando unas vacaciones a solas con su amada como para preocuparse de que pervertidos rubios pasasen las noches con su única hija.

Sacudió la cabeza, teniendo un pequeño escalofrío no queriendo pensar otra vez en eso. Era demasiado inquietante, supuso que cuando volviese, ya tendría tiempo de hacerle un tercer grado a Yamato e incluso matarlo.

-Sora, prepara el cronómetro.- pidió Ishida, al borde de la cama.

.

12:46 p.m.

.

-En serio siento que voy a morir de hambre.- se retorcía el rubio con la mano en la tripa.

-Pues no quedan más chocolatinas.- anunció Sora lastimosa, viendo que sus reservas se habían agotado.

-Y nosotros venga gastar energía.- refunfuñó Yamato, enrojeciendo una vez más a su paciente Sora.

Con los brazos cruzados, quedó apoyado contra la pared junto a Takenouchi, que ahora estaba de lo más entretenida mandando mensajitos por el móvil, cosa que molestó considerablemente a su novio.

-Es el día de ocuparte de Yamato, deja ya ese dichoso trasto.- arrebató de malas maneras.

Sora lo miró con indiferencia.

-Tonto, estaba mirando si tengo en la agenda algún teléfono de pizzería o algo así.

-Ou.- Yamato había metido la patita.- ¿y tienes?

La pelirroja negó, mientras dejaba que el mimoso y cascarrabias de su novio se apoyase un su pecho, recibiendo caricias por su sedoso pelo. Al instante, él cerró los ojos, entrando en ese relajado trance que le proporcionaban los juguetones dedos de su chica, hasta que su mirada se iluminó reflejando que había tenido una genial idea y al alzar la cabeza casi se come la barbilla de Sora.

-Que brusco eres.- protestó la tenista, haciéndose a un lado.

-Shhh… tu novio ha tenido una genial idea.

-Ya estamos…- se cruzó de brazos esperando cualquier tipo de parida.

Ishida no habló nada más y sin más se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-Takeru habla tu hermano, escúchame atentamente, quiero que pidas dos pizzas familiares, de 4 quesos y margarita, dos helados, dos refrescos sin gas y que las envíen a casa de Sora. ¡Ah! Y espérales en la puerta… ¡con Patamon!… ¡y lleva dinero!… ya te pagaré, obedece a tu hermano mayor.- finalizó con autoridad.- este niño cada día está más protestón.

No obstante, la mirada de confusión que tenía Sora reflejaba que no había entendido que pretendía Yamato.

-¿Vamos a poder salir de la cama para abrirle?

-He pensado en todo.- se pegó un toque en la cabeza Ishida.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que decidieron que el dichoso pizzero se quedaría sin propina, más que nada porque pagaba Takeru y de todos era sabido que siempre iba con el dinero justo, por fin el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Relamiéndose porque ya percibían el olor a pizza, Yamato tomó el celular.

-Takeru, soy tu hermano… no, no podemos abrir, porque no, no quieras saber cosas que no te incumben. Ahora dile a Patamon que coja el pedido y lo traiga por la ventana del cuarto de Sora… ya te pagaré, no seas pesado.- cortó con fastidio.

-Oh Yami, ha sido una idea genial.- se le abrazó Sora, aunque no contaba con el susto que se iba a llevar cuando un orejón cargando con una pesada bolsa más grande que él se asomó por la ventana y quedó traumatizado de por vida por ver a esos dos retozando semidesnudos.

-¿Por eso no podéis abrir?

Al instante Sora se tapó hasta las orejas e Ishida apresuró a abrir la ventana.

-Trae aquí, cotilla.- le arrebató la bolsa de malas maneras.

-Pero Takeru dice…

-¡Que ya le pagaré!.- cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas, sino, seguro que ese digimon estaría todo el día ahí cotilleado para su compañero.

Su estómago vacío, solo con unas rancias chocolatinas, ya les rugía con fuerza, por eso aunque habían pedido comida para todo el día, no aseguraban que no devorasen esas dos enormes pizzas en dos minutos.

.

2:04 p.m.

.

-He comido como una cerda.- dijo Sora tomándose la barriga, mientras depositaba el último borde de pizza sobre la caja ya con migajas.

Pero para porcino el chico que tenía al lado que dio un eructo que se escuchó a veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

-Yamato.- le dio un codazo asqueada.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó aguantándose la risa, porque en ese momento otro sonido salía de su cuerpo y acompañado de un desagradable olor.

-¡Que asco!, ¡eres peor que un Numemon!.- se llevó la mano a la nariz Takenouchi y encima el cerdo de su novio se retorcía de risa.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que doña fina no se echa pedos?.- preguntó el rubio con su encantadora sonrisa provocativa.

El rostro de Sora se tornó rojo, porque no estaba preparada para tener estas confianzas con su novio, para ella, guardar un poco el misterio sobre ciertos asuntos humanos era lo mínimo que se podía exigir. Ya habría tiempo para descubrir estas asquerosidades, por el momento, le gustaba conservar su imagen de chica pulcra y limpia. Conforme antes lo pensaba, su cuerpo antes se rebelaba y deseó morirse al sentir que venía y que por supuesto era incapaz de aguantárselo.

-¡Que pedaco!.- gritó Yamato por todo lo alto señalándola.

Pese a todo, Takenouchi trató de conservar su dignidad.

-Eso no ha sido un pedo, ha sido… ¡Yamato eres un cerdo!.- le golpeó en el brazo, viendo que no encontraba una excusa convincente, le echaría las culpas a él, que alucinó de sobremanera.

Y entre golpes y forcejeos para que dejase de reírse, la que se contagió de sus risas fue ella. Realmente nunca se habría imaginado que una conversación sobre pedos derivase en algo tan divertido.

-Sora se echa pedos, Sora se echa pedos…- movía la cabeza Ishida para un lado y otro con burla, mientras le sujetaba de las muñecas, encima suya.

Pero Sora no se quedaría atrás.

-Yamato dura menos de cinco minutos, Yamato dura menos de cinco minutos….- imitó con provocación, dándole donde más dolía, su virilidad.

Haciéndose el macho, la levantó y la depositó, una vez más, bajo él.

-¿Quieres cronometrar?

Ella lo hizo a un lado, mientras se levantaba, dejando a Ishida besando el aire.

-Mejor cronometras tú, que tengo que ir al baño.

.

3:24 p.m.

.

-Gané.- anunció la pelirroja, mostrando las cartas sobre la cama.

-Se nota que has estado entrenando con Deputimon y Starmon.- dijo Yamato con resignación, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a quitarse los boxers, ante el horror de Sora.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó, tapándose los ojos por instinto.

-Stripoker…- explicó él con naturalidad.

Sora negó, volteándole la cara con una suave caricia.

-Deja de hacer el tonto.

-Bueno.- accedió Yamato, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Así permanecieron durante silenciosos y muy cómodos minutos. Con Ishida dejándose mimar y Takenouchi mimando con cariño a su amado.

-Creo que hoy es un día de los más felices de mi vida.- susurró la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Más que el día que me conociste?

Le dejó de piedra escuchar esa conocida voz, porque sonaba como la de su compañera. Miró hacia todos lados, hasta se asomó a debajo de la cama, hasta que Yamato, que había despertado de su mundo de ensoñación de golpe, la vio a través del cristal.

-Ay mi madre.- se llevó la mano a la cara. Normal teniendo en cuenta que le acompañaban Patamon, Tentomon y hasta Hawkmon que les hacía fotos. En definitiva todos los partners que podían volar.

-¡Pero que es esto!.- abrió la ventana Sora con enfado.- ¡se puede saber que hacéis!

-Patamon nos dijo que estabais haciendo cosas raras y hemos venido a mirar.- comentó con toda naturalidad Tentomon, que estaba tomando algunos apuntes.

-Sí, Miyako hasta me pidió que sacase algunas fotos para comentarlas y saber que hacíais exactamente.- añadió Hawkmon, cámara en mano.

-¡Sora ya no me quieres!.- se deprimió Piyomon.

La escena era altamente esperpéntica y el corazoncito de Sora estuvo a punto de ablandarse, abrazar a su compañera y dejar que se entrometiese en el día de cama de Sora y Yamato, pero en el último momento, fue eso justamente lo que le detuvo. Tenía todos los días para estar con ella, con sus amigos, con su familia, con el mundo en general, pero hoy no, hoy era el día para su gran amor y por muy egoísta que sonase, no quería compartirlo con nadie.

-Piyomon no digas tonterías. Volveos al Digimundo y dejar de cotillear, quiero estar a solas con Yamato y no tengo porque dar explicaciones a un pájaro rosa, un cerdito orejudo con alas, un insecto con extraño acento y un aguilucho que se pone el cinturón en la cabeza.

Tal vez sonó dura, no, sin duda sonó muy dura, tanto que hasta a Yamato sorprendió, pero también le conmovió.

-Ya habéis oído a mi chica, hoy es enteramente mía… ¡y tú dame eso!.- arrebató la cámara a Hawkmon, momentos antes de cerrar la ventana.

-Pero Sora…

Los amantes se abrazaron y se besaron sintiéndose felices el uno con el otro, pensando que ya se habían librado de esos cuatro cotillas, se equivocaron al escuchar un golpe y ver que los cuatro tenían la cara pegada al cristal.

-Queremos saber que pasa…- se oía decir a Patamon.

De todos era conocida la poca paciencia de Ishida y evidentemente ya se había esfumado.

-He dicho que os larguéis…- comenzó abriendo la ventana para espantarlos sin imaginar que una potente ráfaga de aire lo azotaría en ese momento, empujando a los cuatro digimons hacia él, con tanta fuerza que al caer sobre la cama, rompieron una pata de esta, dando lugar así lugar al momento más tenso del día, con la cama a la deriva.

-Eh… bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos…- anunció Piyomon apurada por el destrozo que había provocado, seguida por la estampida de sus compañeros.

Y ahí se quedaron, con Sora en la cabecera de la cama, tratando de agarrarse a la estantería para no caer y con Yamato haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, agarrándose a las sábanas que lentamente se deslizaban y como consecuencia el trasero de Ishida a cada segundo estaba más cerca del suelo, y todo el día se habría ido por la borda, nunca mejor dicho. Al ver la cara de esfuerzo de su chico, Takenouchi, sin importarle que ella también pudiese caer, apresuró a tomarle del brazo.

-Aguanta Yamato.

-No Sora, caerás tú también.- dijo el rubio, con bastante dramatismo en sus palabras.

-¡No me importa, no te dejaré!.- exclamó la tenista, tirándole con fuerza.

Pero viéndose incapaz de subir y con la cama cada vez más inclinada, Yamato se rindió.

-No Sora, déjalo, yo ya no puedo hacer nada para salvarme, pero prométeme que tú vas a vivir, pero que nunca vas a tener hijos porque no soportaría que te acostases con otro…

-¡Te lo prometo!.- gritó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que recuperó el sentido común y se dio cuenta de la situación.- ¿se nos está yendo un poco la pinza, no?

Ishida compartió sus pensamientos.

-Se nota que ayer nos dormimos viendo Titanic.- comentó con cara de circunstancias, mientras, sin demasiado esfuerzo, lograba trepar nuevamente a esa cama, cuyo colchón ya tocaba el suelo.

La pelirroja miró su cama y se desesperó.

-Mañana también me tienes que comprar una cama.

Ishida tragó saliva apurado, definitivamente sus ahorros no llegaban a tanto.

-¿Y si te arreglo esta?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero así no podemos estar, se acabó el juego.- argumentó ella, era imposible dormir y no caerse en una cama inclinada.

Lo estaba apunto de hacer, con todos los esfuerzo de Yamato para subir, ella iba a echar el pie en el suelo sin ningún miramiento y acabar con este día de locos, pero en el último segundo Ishida se lo impidió y una vez más Sora comenzó a palidecer, tenía otra vez esa dichosa mirada de ilusión.

-No te preocupes, acabo de tener una genial idea.

-Ya estamos…

-¡Agárrate bien a mi musculosa espalda!

-Te lo dices todo tú solo.- rió con incredulidad, al ver lo arrogante y narcisista que podía llegar a ser su novio.

Se sujetó con fuerza y comprobó, una vez más, que tenía razón.

-¡Preparada!.- exclamó, sujetando los extremos del colchón y elevándolos un poco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Salvar nuestro día!

Y sin más que decir, Yamato tiró con fuerza del colchón un par de veces, apartándolo del somier, tuvieron que orillarse para atrás para guardar el equilibrio y de un tirón más, el colchón estaba por los suelos, en una superficie completamente plana y ambos amantes sobre él.

-¡Lo conseguimos!.- anunció Ishida con júbilo abrazándose a su chica.

Ella estaba tan alucinada por lo sucedido, que le había entrado un ataque de risa.

-El próximo día dormimos directamente en un futón y nos ahorramos todo esto.

.

4:42 p.m.

.

Sora miraba con desesperación como tan solo quedaban menos de cinco minutos en el cronómetro y su novio aún sin aparecer. Finalmente tras interminables segundos, escuchó la cisterna y los pasos acelerados de los desnudos pies de Yamato.

-Has tardado un montón.- paró el cronómetro, cuando Ishida se arrojó al colchón.- solo nos quedan cinco minutos para el resto del día.

-Oye, no es fácil vivir con estreñimiento, me he dado toda la prisa que he podido.- justificó el rubio, tocándose el vientre con molestias.

-Bueno, no sé como nos la vamos a apañar.- suspiró Sora. Entonces su móvil volvió a sonar.

-Sea quien sea no lo cojas.- suplicó Yamato poniendo ojitos, pero Sora lo ignoró.

-Hola Taichi…

-¿Sora donde estás?, he ido a tu casa y no estabas.

-¿Eras tú quien llamaba a la puerta?

-¿Qué?, ¿estás en casa?

Justo entonces fue consciente de que la había cagado.

-Eh… uh… no… eh… ¿qué pasa?.- trató de hacerse la despistada y Yagami estaba tan cardíaco que le funcionó.

-Pues que habíamos quedado Sora.

-¿Ah sí?

Un resoplido de Yamato mientras miraba el reloj, para él, esta conversación con Taichi ya se estaba alargando demasiado teniendo en cuenta que era el día para Yamato. Sora se volvió para que no le molestase.

-Me dijiste que me acompañarías a comprarle un regalo a Nao-chan.

Takenouchi cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Sí ya recuerdo, perdona, se me ha olvidado, es que Yamato apareció a primera hora y estoy pasando el día con él.

-¿Dónde?

-Eh… uh… por ahí.

-¿Por ahí, donde?

-En el campo… playa… lago, sí, en el lago.- improvisó fatal la muchacha.

-¿Y por qué no me habéis dicho para ir?.- preguntó Taichi, sintiéndose marginado.

-Porque… bueno, ya sabes, era un día de… pareja.- excusó lo mejor que pudo.

-Últimamente os pasáis la vida sumergidos en vosotros mismos, tenéis amigos a los que hacer caso, ¿sabes?

Sora se sintió la peor amiga de la faz de la tierra, porque Taichi tenía razón en sus palabras, Yamato y ella llevaban una temporada que solo tenían la mente para ellos, olvidándose de lo demás, como para decirle que hoy pasaba de su cita por pasar un improductivo día en la cama con su novio. Bueno, a parte de que moriría de vergüenza porque Taichi descubriese ciertos aspectos de su relación que en teoría no conocía y desearía que no conociese por lo menos hasta que estuviese casada, sabía que le decepcionaría enormemente, pero ya no podía hacer otra cosa, había prometido a Yamato que hoy sería enteramente suya.

-Lo siento Taichi, mañana te acompaño.

-Mañana yo no puedo y su cumpleaños es pasado.

Sintiendo que esta conversación se estaba alargando demasiado, Yamato tomó el teléfono.

-Taichi, gracias por llamar, pero ya nos estás molestando, adiós.

Con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro le devolvió el teléfono a su chica, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Viendo su mirada seria, supo que su acción había molestado a la pelirroja y cruzándose de brazos gruñó:

-Llevabas mucho rato hablando.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Quiero que me hagas caso.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más.- advirtió Takenouchi realmente enfadada.- no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis conversaciones.

Dicho esto, retomó la llamada y Yamato apretó los dientes enfurecido, preguntándose si se habría puesto así si hubiese cortado la llamada de otra persona, o era porque se trataba de su adorado Taichi.

-Taichi, perdona… ya sabes como es Yamato.

-Sí, la amabilidad hecha persona.- se burló el moreno. A decir verdad, Sora se lo había tomado peor que él, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes de su mejor amigo.- bueno, entonces que le regalo…

-Cualquier cosa Tai-kun, seguro que le gusta.

-Sí bueno, pero es que creo que no tengo ojo para regalar cosas a las chicas que me importan.

-No fue el regalo sino tu comentario.- rió la mujer, recordando esa dichosa horquilla.- tú limítate a regalar lo que sea y a mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Una sesión de besos?, así no hablo, claro que tampoco tengo la boca cerrada.

Sora sintió lástima por su mejor amigo. Confirmado: era un negado para hacer regalos a las mujeres.

-¿Quieres que la llame?

-Por favor…

Sin hacer el menor caso al chasquido molesto que pegó Yamato por sentirse ignorado, Sora prosiguió resolviendo los problemas de sus amigos.

-¿A quién llamas ahora?

Ni caso, ya tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

-Naoko, soy Sora…

-¡Sora-chan!, nos has dejado colgadas.- protestó su compañera de tenis y pareja ocasional de Taichi, al otro lado.

-Perdona, pero ha surgido algo, de todas formas te llamaba para saber que te gustaría que te regalasen por tu cumpleaños.

-Cualquier cosa va a estar bien Sora-chan, no te preocupes.

-No, sino lo digo por mí, me refiero a que te gustaría que te regalase un chico bocazas al que le importas y con el que siempre terminas todas las fiestas enrollándote en una esquina después de que te cuente media docena de chistes malos…

-¿Te refieres a Masao?

-¿Te enrollas con Masao?.- cuestionó sorprendida. Agitó la cabeza para volver en sí.- da igual, hablo de Taichi.

-¿Qué Taichi?, ¿tú Taichi?

-Eh… sí, mi Taichi, Taichi Yagami.

-Ahora es su Taichi.- suspiró Ishida al cielo, fraguando un monumental ataque de celos.

-Oh, que mono, ¿me quiere hacer un regalo?

-Ajá…

-Cualquier cosa, me da igual…

-Eso le he dicho yo, pero es que insiste.

-En ese caso, una sesión de besos.- habló con diversión dejando a Sora descompuesta.

-Eh… vale.- cortó, para acto seguido volver a marcar el número de su amigo.- Taichi, soy yo otra vez, cásate con ella.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cortó la llamada y resopló, pensando, ¿Por qué demonios siempre acababa metida en todos los jaleos?

Tras un momento de agradecido silencio, buscó con la mirada a su novio, que continuaba con su semblante serio, cruzado de brazos y vuelto de espaldas. Inconscientemente arrugó el entrecejo, ya que veía el enfado de Yamato sumamente infantil, solo había estado unos minutos hablando con sus amigos, amigos a los que había dejado colgados ese día por pasarlo con él. No era justo que se enfadase.

-Yamato, te comportas como un crío.

-Será porque soy un crío, que tengo estúpidas ideas como no salir de la cama de su novia en todo el día, pero tranquila ya se me ha pasado.- habló, apoyando los pies en el suelo, apunto de ponerse en pie, pero Sora se lo impidió.

-Yama, no seas así, no acabes con el juego por una rabieta infantil.- le tiró del brazo la mujer, tratando de que entrase en razón.

-El juego también es infantil.

Dicho esto se puso en pie y comenzó a andar por la habitación, rebuscando sus pantalones, llenando de tristeza a Sora.

-Cuando dejarás de ser tan inmaduro.- murmuró, poniéndose también en pie, recogiendo su camiseta, para así poder darle a él su camisa.

-¿Qué yo soy inmaduro?.- rió con ironía.

-Sí, lo eres.- habló firmemente Sora, arrojándole la camisa.- ¿te hubieses puesto así si no fuese Taichi?, sigues teniendo los mismo celos de cuando era un crío.

-¿Le hubieses hecho tanto caso si no fuese Taichi?.- rebatió el muchacho, abrochándose la camisa.- si hasta no te ha importado despachar a Piyomon que se ha quedado lloriqueando, pero claro, cuando se trata de Taichi el tiempo se detiene para Sora Takenouchi.

-Maldita sea Yamato.- se desesperó Sora, angustiada por ese tono acusador, como si hubiese hecho algo malo por hablar con su mejor amigo.- le estaba ayudando a elegir el regalo para una chica, no puedes tener celos de eso.

-¡No te enteras de nada!.- gritó el hombre fuera de sí.- ¡no son celos!, ¡son prioridades!, solo te he pedido un día, un día enteramente para mí, yo lo primero que he hecho ha sido apagar el móvil, tú no. A eso me refiero.- concluyó, tristemente, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Sora quedó cabizbaja, aunque seguía sin compartir la visión de su novio, estaba siendo demasiado posesivo, incluso paranoico.

-Yamato eres lo más importante de mi vida, lo sabes, pero no puedes pretender que seas lo único en mi vida, no es sano, ni quiero que sea así.- dijo contundentemente.

Ishida se volvió, seguía sin comprenderle.

-Ya lo sé Sora y te equivocas si piensas que pretendo eso, no lo pretendo, por eso solo quería serlo un día. Un día, solo un día en el que nada existiese para ti más que yo, al igual que nada existía para mí más que tú, mañana regresaríamos a la realidad, donde estamos rodeado de gente y nos encanta que sea así, pero este día quería que fuese único y tú no me lo has concedido. Siempre tienes un millón de cosas que hacer antes que ocuparte de mí.

Aunque lo intentó, Sora no pudo evitar que esas palabras se clavasen como cuchillos en su corazón, fraguando unas amargas lágrimas.

-Eso que dices no es cierto, eres muy injusto.

A pesar de que sintió un agónico malestar en la boca del estómago por las lágrimas de su novia, Yamato fue incapaz de consolarla, lo único que pudo hacer es darse la vuelta.

-Me voy, ya hablaremos mañana.

La pelirroja permaneció unos instantes paralizada, por un lado seguía sin entender el comportamiento, a su juicio, tan egoísta de Yamato, pero por otro sí lo comprendía, por supuesto que sí, porque en ciertos aspectos pensaban de una forma similar. Entendía que hubiese querido hacer un día especial, irrepetible, olvidarse por un día del mundo que les rodea para concentrarse en ellos mismos, en realidad, era un propuesta muy bonita que poca gente se atrevía a hacer con la persona que amaba, ya que corrían el riesgo de darse cuenta de que sin más mundo alrededor, no soportaban a esa persona que hasta ese día estaban convencidos de que amaban. Y hasta ahora había sido un día idílico y por una soberana estupidez, se había ido por la borda.

No lo permitiría, era el día de Sora y Yamato y haría todo lo posible para que continuase siéndolo.

-Yamato.- le tomó del brazo antes de que se fuese de la vivienda. Él apenas la miró, lo que si vio fue su gesto, apagando el móvil.- lo siento, siento haberte hecho sentir tan mal, pero se acabó, recuperemos nuestro día, por favor.

Y una tímida sonrisa, se dibujó en el rostro de Ishida.

.

6:09 p.m.

.

-¿Cuánto rato más vamos a hacer esto?.- preguntaba Yamato por los aires, ya de nuevo en ropa interior.

-¡Cinco minutos más!, ¡es media hora de castigo!.- exclamó la muchacha, también jadeante, en un nuevo salto.

Porque esta era la nueva norma que habían creado, para subsanar el pequeño tiempo que habían estado lejos de la cama por esa ya olvidada discusión, habían decidido saltar en el colchón durante una eterna media hora. Era una solución absurda y sin sentido, pero acorde a este ilógico día que estaban viviendo, cada vez más encantados.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de la vida de Yamato, en cambio Sora irradiaba a cada segundo más vitalidad, no obstante, cuando el rubio cayó rendido sobre el colchón Sora lo acompañó cayendo sobre él.

-Au…- se quejó Ishida, atrapándola entre sus brazos.- ¿sabes?, a mí se me hubiese ocurrido una forma mejor de penitencia y también requería de ejercicio físico.- dijo con voz seductora.

-¿Y eso que hubiese tenido de castigo?.- preguntó la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego.- además, solo hubiese durado cinco minutos.- provocó, sacándole la lengua.

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Ishida.

-¡Se acabó!.- la volteó con brusquedad poniéndola bajo él, y atrapando sus muñecas contra el colchón, ante las carcajadas de la pelirroja.

No estaba segura si le pasaba a todos los hombre, ya que solo había estado con Yamato, pero en cualquier caso, poseía un comportamiento absolutamente predecible.

.

6:22 p.m.

.

A penas habían pasado cinco minutos y la cara de circunstancias de los dos amantes reflejaban, que placer, lo que se dice placer no habían tenido en ese pequeño rato. Sora se mantenía bocabajo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que flexionaba y estiraba sus piernas una y otra vez. Yamato era la desesperación hecha persona, sin parar de moverse de ese colchón, para acabar sentado, pasando un brazo al otro lado del cuerpo de la pelirroja y mirándola angustiado.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes?

Sora resopló con agotamiento, volviendo la cara a su novio.

-Te he dicho que no, sabes que en esta casa no hay de eso.

-Pues deberías tener.- bufó Ishida, retomando nuevamente su neceser con desesperación, para ver si se le había escapado uno en su registro anterior.

-Para que mi madre los encuentre y me mate.- argumentó Takenouchi con temor.

-Más te mataría si la hicieses abuela, al menos así vería que eres responsable.- contestó Ishida, vaciando el neceser sobre el colchón, y palpando su interior cerciorándose de que en verdad estaba vacío.

Llevándose las manos a la cara se dejó caer para atrás abatido.

-No me queda ni uno, ni uno… y lo mejor es que en casa tengo un cajón lleno, pero claro, como mi novia no deja que guarde ni uno en su cajón para momentos como este, nos quedamos a dos velas, como unos pringados.

Sora se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo ya con enfado. Se estaba empezando a hartar de verdad.

-Oye deja de decir eso, no es el fin del mundo.

Ishida observó esos ojos rubís que tanto le enamoraban con desesperación, ¿Cómo que no era el fin del mundo?, todavía les quedaban más de doce horas por delante en esa cama y lo mejor, una noche entera, ¿Cómo iba a poder compartirla con ella sin poder catarla?

-Parece que ya no sabes hacer otra cosa conmigo más que eso, pues existen otras muchas cosas que hacer y…

Yamato escuchaba la charla de la vida de Sora como un murmullo de fondo, mientras seguía compadeciéndose de su cruel existencia, hasta que como por iluminación divina, encontró la solución a su pequeño problema.

-¡Mi cartera!.- se incorporó de inmediato.

En un principio Sora ni supo a que se refería y cuando lo entendió le costó reaccionar, más que nada porque no sabía si matarlo por el hecho de que no le hubiese prestado ninguna atención y siguiese con la cabeza fija en el sexo o compartir con él sus esperanzas porque al fin y al cabo, y aunque tratase de hacerse la madura, ella también encontraría un suplicio 12 horas por delante sin poder dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Como era de esperar, la que actuó fue la chica con las hormonas a mil que era en lo que se transformaba cuando tenía a un semidesnudo y sexy rubio a su lado.

-Toma.- le pasó rápidamente sus pantalones.

Y el tiempo se detuvo expectante a los movimientos de Yamato, como sacaba su cartera, la abría y empezaba a rebuscar por ella. A punto estaban de perder la esperanza cuando entre entradas de cine usadas, envoltorios de chicles premiados, bonos de metro, fotos de fotomatón de Sora, púas varias de la suerte, algún que otro billete y pelos de Gabumon, se dejó ver, como una aparición. El símbolo de veneración para todo joven calenturiento, el condón.

-Solo tengo uno.- lo alzó, comos si fuese una sagrada reliquia.

-Y no son ni las siete.- se desesperó Takenouchi.- ¿Cuándo lo usamos?

Llevándose el preservativo a la barbilla, Ishida reflexionó.

-Bueno, yo prefiero hacerlo a la noche, para quedarnos dormiditos justo después de acabar… pero es que ahora también me apetece.- se desesperó como un niño. Se encontraba ante una gran encrucijada, y una vez más la pelirroja tembló al sentir esa penetrante mirada azul rebosante de ilusión.

-Ya estamos… - se anticipó.

-Sora he tenido una genial idea. Concentrémonos en los preliminares.- arqueó una par de veces las cejas con travesura, al mismo tiempo que sus manos ya exploraban el cuerpo de su chica.

El rostro de Sora reflejó terror.

-¿Quieres tenerme tres horas con preliminares?, ¿qué quieres matarme?.- lo detuvo, negando apurada. Sora era demasiado fogosa en cuanto al acto en sí y no soportaba del todo bien que se fuesen por las ramas durante demasiado rato, más bien, su cuerpo no lo soportaba.

No pudo razonar mucho más debido a que ya notaba una húmeda lengua por sus ombligo y bajando.

-Sora.- se detuvo un instante para mirarla con ternura.- echémosle imaginación.

.

7:48 p.m.

.

-Waaa…

-Woo…

-Ha sido…

-Uf…

Exhaustos, felices, un poco sorprendidos y profundamente satisfechos, así se encontraban los dos amantes todavía sin que su cuerpo hubiese asumido todo lo que había pasado en ese rato. Simplemente había sido espectacular y bastante novedoso, que era lo que les hacía seguir en las nubes.

-Eso no lo habíamos hecho nunca…- logró decir la mujer, agazapada contra el cuerpo de su chico.

-¿No te ha gustado?.-preguntó con apuro Yamato, mientras acariciaba su espalda dulcemente.

-Sí, me ha encantado.- apresuró a confirmar ella, todavía con el sonrojo en el rostro.- es solo que…

-Lo leí en una revista de chicas, el artículo se titulaba "Sexo más allá de la penetración", hasta entonces no sabía que existiese nada de eso.- comentaba inmerso en sus reflexiones, enrojeciendo más si puede a su novia. Realmente Yamato y ella misma obviamente, por su inexperiencia, timidez e ignorancia en este campo, siempre habían sido bastante pringadillos y convencionales, a parte de que tampoco habían tenido demasiadas ocasiones para experimentar sobre el terreno.

-¿Y a ti te ha gustado?.- reaccionó la mujer angustiada, buscándole la cara.

-Sí, ha sido… waa… genial, de verdad. Después de esto te aseguro que no voy a volver a durar cinco minutos en mi vida.- aseguró, todavía con todas esas placenteras sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo.

Pese a su vergüenza, Sora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Tonto…- le dio con la mano en la boca, quedándose como una leve caricia.

Ishida le besó los dedos cuando tuvo oportunidad y la frente después, para acurrucarse más junto a ella.

-Te amo Yama.- murmuró Sora apenas sin fuerza.

El rubio sonrió complacido.

-Te amo tanto cariño, ojala este día no acabase nunca.

.

8:34 p.m.

.

-En serio, que no me importa que enciendas el móvil para llamar y pedir otra.- repetía el rubio, observando con lástima como Sora escudriñaba hasta la última migaja de las cajas de pizza de mediodía.

-No, ni hablar, nada de móviles, sobreviviremos con esto.- pronunció, mientras se relamía los dedos.

Al portador de la amistad se le escapó una pequeña risa, Sora podía ser tan cabezona y terca, pero siempre por cumplir su palabra y si había prometido que ese móvil no lo iba a encender hasta el día siguiente, así lo haría, aunque tuviese que acabar chupando la suela del zapato para calmar su voraz apetito.

-Eres única.- susurró el rubio dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que volvía la vista al libro de poemas que Takeru regaló a Sora días atrás por su cumpleaños.- la verdad es que mi hermanito puede llegar a ser muy cursi.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me grabaste ese cd de baladas románticas?.- cuestionó Sora con diversión, enrojeciendo a su novio.- pues lo mismo, tú eres cursi con la música y él con la literatura.

-No es lo mismo.- argumentó, dejándose caer para atrás, sin perder la vista del libro.- aunque me sorprendió, no sabía que mi hermano tuviese este amor por la literatura.

La chica miró enternecida a su amor. Adoraba verlo hablar así de Takeru, ya que desde siempre fue una de las cosas que más amó de Yamato, su amor incondicional y sensibilidad por sus seres queridos.

Tumbándose a su lado, cerró los ojos totalmente relajada.

-Léeme algo.

-Mira, una frase muy graciosa, "la amistad es el amor pero sin alas", esa nos pega a nosotros, ¿lo de las alas hará referencia a Garudamon?.- preguntó entre risas. Yamato no es que fuese un chico demasiado poeta y eso que era capaz de escribir canciones hermosas llenas de sentimiento, pero para él, no era lo mismo.

-Ay Yamato, sé un poco romántico, por favor.- suplicó la muchacha haciendo pucheros.

-¿En serio te gusta leer esto?.- indagó el portador de la amistad, pasando las hojas sin reparar demasiado en su contenido.

-Me gusta leer cosas bonitas de vez en cuando…- confesó, abriendo los ojos para observar el libro, dándose cuenta de que su novio se había detenido en un poema cuyas dos últimas estrofas estaban subrayadas.- lee eso, está dedicado a ti.

Ishida la miró de soslayó con superioridad, somos si estuviese por encima de todas estas cosas y ninguna frase le pudiese emocionar.

"Aunque jamás tu corazón de hielo

Palpite en mi presencia estremecido,

Me es grato recordar que no has podido

Nunca olvidar nuestro primer amor.

Y si pretendes con tenaz empeño

Seguir indiferente tu camino...

Obedece la voz de tu destino

Que odiarme puedes; olvidarme, no."

Y el corazón de hielo del que hablaba el poema que cada día estaba más derretido, gracias al calor del amor de esa chica, se estremeció por cada sílaba, por pensar que leyéndolo ella se acordase de él, que sufriese cada verso, temiendo que algún día recorriese nuevamente ese camino en solitario, incluso que la llegase a repudiar, cosa que por supuesto para Ishida ya sería impensable. No concebía su vida sin ella.

-No tienes nada que temer.- susurró el rubio sobrecogido, cerrando ese dichoso libro antes de que le conmoviese más de la cuenta.

-Tengo miedo a perderte.- habló la chica, incapaz de controlar una rebelde lágrima.

No podía evitarlo, cuando se trataba de perder a su amor, le invadía una angustia escalofriante. Tenía una enorme sensibilidad con este tema, más porque en su relación, ya lo había perdido en alguna que otra ocasión y era algo absolutamente desolador, algo que sentía que nunca podría superar.

-Shhh… no llores tontita.- la arrulló entre sus brazos.- mientras lo desees, nunca me volveré a alejar de ti, tú eres mi destino, eres mi todo.

.

9:15 p.m.

.

Tras desterrar ese libro lejos, pronto superaron el momento sensiblero, preparándose ya para el último tramo de la noche. Yamato ya estaba en ello lavándose los dientes, mientras Sora miraba con apuro el cronómetro.

-Solo tenemos tres minutos y medio, es muy poco.

-A mí no me mires, mira donde me estoy lavando los dientes.- protestó Ishida, con toda la boca llena de pasta, mientras buscaba algún lugar donde escupirla. Lo encontró en las deportivas de su chica, por supuesto cuando ella no miraba.

-¿Necesitas mear, de verdad?

-Eh… pues sí.- contestó con necesidad. El pobre tenía la vejiga a punto de explotar, pero conocía a Sora y lo mucho que le gustaba asearse, más para ir a dormir, así que cedió.- está bien, gástalos tú todos.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Sí…

La chica no cabía en sí de gozo, se abrazó con efusividad a Yamato, hasta que cayó en algo… ¿iba a estar aguantándose hasta el día siguiente?

-Yama…

Adelantándose a su pregunta, Ishida enseñó un par de botellitas vacías y Sora se asqueó.

-Eso es…

-¿Quieres los tres minutos y medio o no?

Se cruzó de brazos, pataleó y gruñó.

-Te dejo porque necesito esos valiosos minutos pero escóndelas bien, que no quiero ni verlas…- se desesperó al escuchar un chorro.- ¡espérate a que me largue, cerdo!.- dijo, tirándole el cronómetro y poniéndose en pie.

-¡Treinta segundos!.- anunció el compañero de Gabumon.

Y como los tres minutos anteriores, no hubo noticias desde el baño.

-¡Veinte segundos!

Silencio absoluto.

-¡Diez!

Empezaba la cuenta atrás y todavía no se había escuchado ni la cisterna.

-¡Cinco!

Un tímido ruido de cisterna y de chorro de agua.

-¡Tres!

Un trote se oyó a lo lejos.

-¡Dos!

Yamato pudo distinguir la figura de Sora en la puerta.

-¡Uno!

Y Sora saltó como si estuviese en los juegos olímpicos.

-¡Cero!

Ishida sintió como una rodilla le sacaba el esternón por la espalda. Agonizante por la falta de oxígeno vio el sonriente rostro de su novia sobre su cara.

-¡Lo conseguimos!

.

10:54 p.m.

.

Sora y Yamato se encontraban en la misma postura en la que prácticamente habían pasado ese día, abrazados el uno al otro, mirándose de forma acaramelada.

-Ha sido un día duro.- comentaba la chica compartiendo una sonrisa con su novio.

-Sí, no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado.- dijo él, satisfecho de sí mismo. Sentía que esto era un gran mérito.- y todavía falta el broche final.- comentó, mientras mostraba entre sus dedos el ansiado preservativo.

Esta vez fue Sora la que sonrió con lujuria y se subió sobre el chico.

-Más de cinco minutos, me lo has prometido.

-¡Deja de decir eso ya!.- cortó Ishida un poco mosqueado, provocando más si puede las carcajadas de Takenouchi.- te vas a enterar.

.

11:02 p.m.

.

Unos cinco minutos después, Sora resoplaba con resignación, mientras Yamato se desesperaba observando detenidamente esa dichosa gomita.

-Pinchado, no puedo creer que esté pinchado.

-¿Qué esperabas?, llevas siempre un montón de porquería en tu cartera, cualquier cosa lo puede haber roto.

-Espera, que igual si ponemos un poco de cinta adhesiva.- comentó con convencimiento.

Sora le echó una mirada fulminante.

-Estás de broma.

Yamato la miró con ojitos desvalidos, ni su cara más adorable le sirvió esta vez, así que lo único que pudo hacer es llevarse las manos a la cara y maldecir su cruel destino.

Y mientras estudiaba como arreglar el inservible condón, papeleta segura a una paternidad prematura, sintió unas delicadas caricias en su espalda y también un dulce y reconocible cosquilleo.

-Tengo sueño Yama, deja ya esa basura y vamos a dormir.- pidió Takenouchi apoyando la mejilla en su espalda.

A Yamato se le dibujó de forma automática una tierna sonrisa y hasta olvidó, que finalmente se quedaría sin premio en este maratoniano día.

-Encima, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana, empezando por tirar tus meadas, arreglar la cama, limpiar la habitación, comprar una lámpara…- conforme lo decía fue siendo consciente de las consecuencias de este surrealista día.-… mi cuarto…- lloriqueó con las manos en el rostro.

-Bueno, al menos reconocerás que ha sido un día único e irrepetible y que te has enamorado todavía más de tu encantador novio.- trató de poner el punto de diversión Ishida y lo logró.

-Supongo que si no nos hemos matado durante 24 horas en una estrecha cama, podremos superar toda una vida juntos.- confesó ella, no resistiéndose a darle un beso en los labios.

-Toda la vida…- repitió Yamato.- ¿no te da miedo?

-Si estás a mi lado, nada me da miedo.

-Ojala todo los días se parezcan a este.

Y con un beso de amor los amantes dieron por concluida su conversación, dejando caer los parpados para que el sueño pronto les arrastrase y pudiesen seguir al día siguiente, con su vida normal tras este pequeño paréntesis de 24 horas, pensado y deseando que el resto de sus días fuesen por lo menos la mitad de memorable que este.

Sin duda alguna, este día había sido uno de los más provechosos que recordaban y por supuesto que quedaría grabado en sus memorias para el resto de sus vidas.

.

12:00 a.m.

.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: idea absurda para fic absurdo. No tiene mucha más explicación, solo que, ¿quién no ha deseado estar alguna vez todo el día en la cama? Y si es con la persona que amas pues casi más entretenido, ¿no? XD

Solo comentar que los poemas y frases utilizadas son de Lord Byron.

Saludos! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
